Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by Riley111
Summary: The bits in between series 1 and 2. Will continue into series 3, 4, 5, and 6. Rose/9, Rose/10, Rose/11. Donna/Jack. Martha/Mickey. Amy/Rory.
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**Hi, so this is my story. Its the first one I've ever done so constructive criticism is appreciated. **

**The story starts at the beginning of series 1. It's just after the episode Rose. And it contains much fluff. I will not be writing down the full episodes because that is boring if you have already seen them. Mostly this consists of the bits in between. Also some original adventures... **

**Some things you should know:**

**Doctor**

_Rose_

**_Chapter One: And So It Starts_**

In the world of time and space there was a man. A man called the Doctor. Am man that was more than a man. He was an alien.

Now this alien man wasn't green, he didn't have tentacles, and he wasn't slimy. In fact the Doctor looked rather like a human. But if you used a stethoscope you would find this man had two hearts. Also he was much, much older than he looked. The Doctor had large ears a big nose and a rather daft old face, he looked around 45. But the truth was that the Doctor was actually a 903 year old Time Lord. But this man was not only a Time Lord, but the last of the Time Lords.

The Doctor was once a carefree man who went gallivanting around time and space in a blue box with an assortment of different people. But then the war came and his world burned. Gone was the goofy mad man who loved jelly babies. And in came the hardened leather-clad, jumper wearing time traveler who left devastation in his wake. The lonely god, the oncoming storm, the man with no home.

But then the Doctor met a girl. This girl was named Rose. Rose Tyler. An ordinary girl. She worked in a shop and hadn't even passed her A-levels. She lived an ordinary life in an ordinary house with ordinary job with an ordinary basement. Ordinary, that's what this girl thought she would ever be. But this girl, this amazing girl was so much more.

The Doctor had just gotten back from a particularly exhausting trip involving living plastic and a girl. This girl was named Rose. he had just invited her FOR THE SECOND TIME onboard the TARDIS. He had showed her to a room, and she had gone to sleep and he sat down in the jump seat and pondered what had just happened.

He had asked her twice... He THE DOCTOR had asked her twice. He'd never done that before. **Well, she caught on fast, and she was very pretty... No, Time Lords don't notice things like that. Even if I am the last one.** And with that thought the Doctor's heart filled with sadness. He was the only Time Lord. They were gone, he had killed all of them. His friends, his family, everybody. And in doing so he had killed a small part in himself. He was a broken man. And he never should have invited Rose along. **She seemed like a sweet girl. And now I've trapped her here with me.**

* * *

Rose had just had the best day of her life. She Rose Tyler had just saved the world. She felt like a million bucks.

She tried not to think about her mother or Mickey as she snuggled under the covers. But her thoughts kept bringing her back to them. _ He's a time traveler, the Doctor can take me on 100 adventures and still have me back in time for tea. _She was comforted by the thought. But then her thoughts turned in a very different direction. Who was the Doctor anyway. All he said was that he was an alien. But he looked pretty normal to her. Save the time traveling police box. Speaking of, _how can a machine be alive. I mean it was a machine. An inanimate object._

"How can you be alive." Rose whispered. "I mean you're a thing." The TARDIS made a strange noise. It sounded sort of angry.

"Wait are you communicating with me?" Again a hum, but this time it seemed to be comforting. "Weird, but I guess its not weirder than what happened today. Weird blob and living plastic and things, yeah?" A hum of agreement.

It seemed strange to Rose that she was talking to a box, but she soon dismissed the thought and drifted off to sleep.

The TARDIS was worried for Himself. He seemed to be upset, and the TARDIS was not able to comfort him. She wondered how she could but then she remembered there was another being on her.

Her little wolf cub, Rose. Of course, Rose didn't know she was a wolf yet. The TARDIS sighed.

She moved Rose's bedroom right next to Himself's. Just in case he needed some one to comfort him. Because, He needed her little wolf. More than he knew.


	2. Chapter 2: Those Feelings

**Hi I'm sorry for the last short chapter. I'll make this one extra long. It starts right at the end of End of the World. Sorry I forgot this last time but, I don't own Doctor Who. Sadly :'( **

**_Chapter Two: Those Feelings_**

They were going to get chips. The Doctor never found himself really like earth food. But, sitting across from Rose and eating slaty, grease soaked potatoes he found himself enjoying them. They were rather good.

The Doctor found himself actually enjoying Rose's company. Of course she was rather jeopardy friendly. But, he thought she was going to be a 19 year bratty pain in the arse. But, she was actually quite clever and a bit cheeky. Plus, she laughed at his jokes. He had taken her to see the end of the world hoping she would see how dangerous her life was going to be. But she seemed to have fun. **I'm glad.** He surprised himself by thinking. When had he started caring about whether she had fun or not.

He pushed the thought aside and delved back into his chips.

Rose was a bit overwhelmed. She had just met a bunch of aliens, nearly got killed by the 'last human,' had seen the end of the world, and was now eating chips. It had been a strange day.

She found herself enjoying the Doctor's company. He was rather goofy and a little mad. But, he was larger than life. She had always been drawn toward big personalities. But, there was one thing that bothered her. He seemed like he was hiding something from her. _Of course he is you dumbo. You only just met him._ But she couldn't help being at least a little curious. But she decided not to dwell on it.

"So... where are we going next?" she asked him.

"Well, there's all of time and space at your disposal. But you've already gone to the future, how about the past?" He said with a goofy grin.

"Sounds amazing."

"Fantastic."

* * *

**Ugggghhhh! Rose is taking forever! ** The Doctor had never been patient and he wasn't about to start now.

"Rose! Hurry up, Charles Dickens awaits!" he hollered.

"I'm coming! Calm down." When she stepped out into the console room, the Doctor's breath caught in his throat. She was breathtaking in a green dress and her hair piled on her head.

"Your beautiful." **Oh God! That actually slipped out. How do I cover for that? **"For a human" he muttered and she looked at him like he dribbled on his shirt. Well, at least that was better than her finding out about his feelings. **His feelings! What? **He would contemplate that thought later.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose ran into the TARDIS laughing like children.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Rose snorted.

"He look completely baffled!"

"Ha!" And they giggled that way talking for about ten minutes when Rose started yawning.

"Your tired you should sleep." he said. **Why do I care?**

"No, I'm..." yawn, "fine. But, what about you aren't you going to bed?" **She was so cute when she was tired... Wait what?!**

"Sorry... What?"

"I said," she looked at him exasperated, "that you should go to bed as well." she explained, again.

"Oh, I'm a Time Lord, superior biology. We don't need as much sleep as you apes do."

"Oh, well then off to bed." she smiled a tongue touched smile, and danced out of the room.

**What have I gotten myself into?**

* * *

The next few days the TARDIS watched as Himself and her wolf came and went, they did many things. Went to London in Rose's time and then America in 2012. After that particular trip the TARDIS noticed that Himself was very upset. She asked him why...

"Well, I killed her, twice. Once by Dalek and another by nuclear bomb. She could have died. I would never forgive myself." It was then that the Doctor realized he was in deep. Too deep for his liking. When he thought about Rose dying or leaving his heart clenched. He realized he had feelings. Soft warm mushy feelings that he had never had before. The sight of Rose made him lose his breath and every time she laughed he just wanted her to do it more. He loved it when she laughed. He practically lived for the next adventure. But, not because he loved saving the world but because of the look of wonder on her face when she saw an alien or a new planet. It was amazing.

He decided that it was wrong, his feelings for his pink and yellow friend should be platonic. Nothing more. Because that's how she felt about him. And even if her feelings ran a bit deeper he couldn't. He would hurt her. His life was dangerous. Stand to close to him and you get burned. Plus, every time someone thought they were a couple she denied it a bit too quickly for his liking.

But he was glad Adam was gone. The Doctor hadn't been jealous. **Or was I... No, Time Lords don't get jealous.** **Or do they. **No he was just protective of his friend. Ugh, friend. Well, she probably only saw him that way. Besides she had that prat Ricky as her boyfriend. He was a wimp, but she was strong and brave enough for the both of them.

* * *

When Rose woke up the morning after she had seen her father, she hobbled of to the kitchen to drink some tea. She was too tired to be worried about the major bed head she had, or her pink fuzzy jim jams and dressing gown. As she walked into the kitchen she went about her business without droopy eyes not noticing until he stopped her that A) the Doctor was there, or B) she was about to pour scalding water on the counter.

"Rose... Are you awake? Hello?" he waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked.

"Uumm, what?" she asked confused. **God she's adorable even when she's half asleep. Shut up brain, she's human you are not supposed to think that.**

"You forgot a mug."

"Oh" she got out a mug and tried pouring again actually starting to wake up. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well you've been exhausted I was wondering if you wanted to see your mother?" he asked tentatively. **I hope she doesn't slap me again.**

"Yeah that would be great. Thank you." she said looking at him gratefully.

* * *

Mickey was angry. His girl friend Rose had been gone for another two months. He still strained his ears to listen to any sign he could hear the TARDIS. THen one day he heard it.

"Rose!" he yelled as he ran towards it. The blonde girl and her big eared friend walked out. Mickey tackled her in a hug and she nearly fell over. Well she would have if the Doctor hadn't caught her.

"Hey careful Ricky. You almost fell over." he warned.

"Lay off big ears." Mickey growled getting off of Rose.

"Hey my ears are not big. Rose you really date this prat." he whined feeling them. She shrugged.

"Hey lay off," the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Rose if you don't be careful he's going to be another Jimmy Stones." the Doctor felt Rose freeze up beneath his hand. He looked at her curiously as Mickey walked away.

"Who's Jimmy Stones?" he asked.

"No one." she said quietly. _Oh God, Jimmy I haven't seen him in ages. Does he still live here._ She decided she would keep her eye out for his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Really? No one?" the Doctor asked sort of teasing.

"Yes, leave it alone alright!" she snapped. Thinking of Jimmy brought back bad memories. They walked to Powell Estate each lost in their thoughts.

* * *

Rose had been at Jackie's flat for two days. The Doctor had spent almost the whole time in the TARDIS. She felt bad for snapping but he deserved it. _I really didn't want to talk or even think about it. Jimmy Stones, gives me shivers just to think his name._

Jackie was at her friend Bev's flat when Rose heard the phone ring. She had just been in the middle of the seventh Harry Potter book that the Doctor had gotten for her. She wads crying over Dobby, but she wiped her eyes and went to get the phone.

"Hello? Tyler residence."

"Hey, Rose? I think we are out of milk and I won't be back 'til late. Can you run to the store and get some for me?" Jackie asked from the other end.

Rose sighed and looked at her watch. It was 8:11 pm. "Sure mum."

"Thanks honey. You are the best. Goodbye."

"Bye mum." Rose missed her mother. But things like this were getting a bit too domestic for her taste. _I'm starting to sound like the Doctor. Speaking of, that thing in the kitchen seemed really domestic for him._

Rose was lost in thoughts like these as she walked to the store on the corner of the dark street. She hummed happily to herself, no song in particular. Just singing her happiness. She hadn't thought to look down the alley.

"Fancy seeing you here." Rose froze at the sound of that voice. _It couldn't be._ It was a voice she associated with bass guitar and tour busses. Raggedy blonde hair and angry blue eyes. With pain, physically and emotionally. A voice that belonged to a boy named Jimmy Stones.


	3. Chapter 3: Her Doctor

**Hey so sorry for the cliffy. But, thank you to everyone who has started following me. But I'd love some constructive criticism. So click that yellow button. I don't own Doctor Who.**

**_Chapter 3: Her Doctor_**

Rose slowly turned around. "You're not going to greet me sugar?" he growled.

Rose backed away slowly. "Stay away from me." she warned.

"What's wrong? Not happy to see me, that really hurts my feelings. You might have to be taught a lesson." he said threateningly. Walking towards her. She grabbed a stick she saw on the ground.

"I'm not afraid to use this." she said her voice breaking.

"Come here." he ran towards her and she tried to hit him with the stick. He grabbed it and threw it away.

"Help, someone, help!" she screamed. But no one heard or cared. Jimmy forced his lips on hers to shut her up.

Rose struggled, but he just pulled at her waist. _That's going to leave a bruise._ _Oh I wish the Doctor was here._

* * *

About a block away the Doctor was working in the TARDIS. It seemed the TARDIS did not want to be fixed. She kept sparking every time he tried to touch her.

"I'm trying to help!" he yelled angry. The TARDIS gave an angry hum. He tried to walk to his bedroom. But his ship kept moving the door so every time he went anywhere he ended up at the exit doors. "What do you want?!"

Then he heard a scream. He ran out the doors as soon as he heard it. Because this wasn't any scream. It was a scream he'd become more acquainted with than he would have liked. The scream of Rose his sweet pink and yellow human. He ran faster.

He stopped and looked around in the area where he heard the scream. He didn't see anything. He yelled in anger.

When Rose heard someone yell nearby she broke free and yelled. "Help! Please someone! Call the police!"

Jimmy didn't like that. He punched her and she fell to the ground her lip bleeding. She tried to kick him but Jimmy threw against a wall of the small alley they were in. She sank to the ground and didn't get up.

As the Doctor ran towards the yelling he stopped when he saw Rose and his hearts stopped. His Rose on the ground not getting up. He tore his eyes away and looked at the man responsible.

"You heart her. A poor girl. Who would do that, what do you even want? Who are you." Jimmy tried to get away, but the Doctor handcuffed him to the wall.

"I said who are you!" the Doctor growled.

"My name is Jimmy, Jimmy Stones." the Doctor looked at him in shock. **The Jimmy Stones. Mickey thought I would turn out to be like this guy?** The thought made his blood run cold. The Doctor angrily dialed the police and told them about Jimmy. Then he turned to Rose.

He picked her up and carried her to the TARDIS, his face an emotionless mask. THe TARDIS gave a concerned hum when he walked inside. He slowly carried her to the infirmary. **Rose, beautiful brave Rose. She was beat senseless by whoever this boy was.**

She was unconscious, the only real damage was her face and her sides. There were bruises and a cut on her lip. It was then he realized. He was hers. He was wrong when he said that she was his. She wasn't not yet. But, whether she knew it or not. His heart belonged to this tiny human. This 19 year old girl, practically a child. No, she would kill him if she heard him say that. He was in love with his stupid little ape.

She stirred, the Doctor grabbed her hand and brushed her hair from her face as she woke up.

"Doctor?" she asked a bit groggily.

"Yes, I'm here. I've got you." he replied gently. He stroked her cheek gently.

"What happened?" she asked confused. _I don't remember getting her, all I remember is Jimmy. Oh God, Jimmy. _

"I found you unconscious on the ground after you had been beat up by Jimmy Stones. Rose you have to tell me who he is." he pleaded.

"Alright, its a long story though."

"I've got time." he gave a grin.

Rose rolled her eyes and sat up. "I was 16. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to leave Powell Estate. I wanted to be somewhere. I figured my only asset was my voice. I wasn't that good at school. So I joined a band. The London Stones. And he was the base player. He was 20 and looked like any girl's dream. And he took an interest in me. I was a background singer. He told me he could take me away. Make me somebody. He told me I was beautiful and could use that. He told me he loved me. I dropped out of school and never took my A-levels. We moved in together. My mum disapproved. We stopped talking. It was great the first few weeks. He told me to work in the kitchen all day. He kicked me out of the band. He got drunk a lot. And when he came home he hit me, then left to find other girls. He cheated on and abused me. But, I stayed with him. I loved him. I can't believe I did. But I really really loved him. So much it hurt. You know?" by the end of this tears were running down her face and she looked down at her hands in her lap.

The Doctor was shocked. Rose beautiful sweet brave Rose. She had been used and abused. He didn't know what to say.

"I was there with him for 5 months. Finally I broke down and called Mickey. he was my best friend. I didn't know what else to do. Mickey got the police and they arrested him for drug use and violence. I was taken back to mum and she welcomed me back with open arms. I had forgotten that his 3 years had just been up. I guess he blames me for what happened to him." she finished.

"Rose why didn't you tell me? I could have protected you if you thought this boy was going to hurt you." he told her gently feeling terrible.

"But, that's the thing!" she yelled jumping up. "I can take care of myself. I'm not a child. I can work through my own problems. You don't have to treat me like a baby!" Rose stormed off.

_Why is he so protective. I'm not a child! _Then she cursed herself as she got to her room, he was only being nice. _But, I want to be treated like an equal. But, why. I'm not. He's like my tour guide and friend. Why would I need to be equal for that. 'Because you want something more' _ said a little voice at the back of head.

"No I don't!" she said out loud as she got into bed.

The TARDIS gave a comforting hum. She didn't understand why her people were being so uneducated. They enjoyed each other's company and they both gave out 'like, like, like' pheromones when they got near each other. And Himself, 'mine, mine, mine' when she got near another boy. The TARDIS would never understand mortals.

Maybe Rose did like the Doctor a little more than friends. But, its not like she could do anything about it. I mean he was a Time Lord. He was above 'stupid apes' as he called humans. After all who knew if he even had a... you know. But, she couldn't stop herself. He was just so... Fantastic!

**Wait a go Doctor! You screwed another thing up with Rose. ** He sighed. She was mad. All because he was too protective and treated her like a child. He always ruined everything.


	4. Chapter 4: Hit the Road Jack

**So here is the fourth chapter of my story. It takes place right after The Doctor Dances. I'm sorry for the past few I've been skipping around I'll try to make it better. I don't own Doctor Who.**

**By the by:**

**Doctor**

Jack

_Rose_

**_Chapter 4: Hit the Road Jack_**

As Jack walked inside the TARDIS the first thing he realized was that it was bigger on the inside. Well that's different. But the blonde is hot. The Doctor seems a bit protective though. They don't look together though, and it doesn't look like her boyfriend is here. Hhhhmmmm... Opportunities.

The Doctor knew how to dance he just forgot. Plus he was quite distracted by Rose's hands on him and the looks this captain was giving her. The Doctor pulled Rose a bit closer. Then he remembered. He could dance. He twirled her around the room and for a moment he forgot Jack was there.

_The Doctor can Dance. Well, who knew?_ Rose quite liked how the Doctor was holding her, though she knew it wasn't because he wanted to be close to her. He was probably trying to protect her from Jack. Speaking of, he was quite good looking. I mean her and Mickey were practically over anyway. And the Doctor would never give her the time of day. She would consider.

The TARDIS's people were silly. Her wolf and Himself obviously felt attracted to each other. She didn't understand why they pretended they weren't. Maybe it had to do with this new human. The Jack, her wolf and him seemed attracted to each other as well. The TARDIS would watch to see how this played out.

* * *

Later that night Rose decided she wanted to watch a movie. She asked Jack and the Doctor to join her in the movie room. The Doctor gave Jack a look and grumbled away. **Of course she likes him.** But Jack readily accepted. Let's see what blondie's about.

* * *

They looked at lots of movie's but finally decided on Titanic. Jack's reasoning was that the people were named Jack and Rose as well.

As they settled down to watch the movie they started out on opposite sides of the sofa. The TARDIS tilted a bit and Rose slid down closer to Jack. And during the whole king of the world Jack put his arm around her. Rose looked at him as the movie played in the background. Jack looked back at her. God she's beautiful, as the light blinked across her face. He leaned in and she pressed her lips lightly to his. Then again.

As Jack kissed her he realized that she kissed differently than anyone else. It was sweet and nice. He really enjoyed it. It wasn't rushed and passionate like most of his were. It wasn't just a precursor to sex. He could do just this all night. And God, she smelled amazing. He could only describe it as strawberries and sunshine.

Rose sighed as Jack's tongue pushed inside her mouth. He was a very good kisser. Of course a little part of her sort of wished this was the Doctor. So when he moved his hand to her breast she stopped him and pulled away. _I'm taking advantage of him._

She looked down and bit her lip in the cutest way. God, she's adorable. They just stared at each other while the movie played in the background.

"I'm sorry." she finally said.

"For what. Was I that bad?" Jack teased.

"No I just..." then Jack realized.

"You love the Doctor." he said, a little disappointed.

"No, I just... He doesn't like me back." she said frowning. Jack once again had an epiphany. He had to be the best friend. He could do that.

"Don't be so sure. Some guys are hard to read." he said smiling.

"Tell me about it!" she giggled. "All these girls flirt with him and I can't even tell if he realizes its happening." she snorted.

The rest of the night and the next few days, were spent laughing and talking. Rose told Jack about their adventures. And he told her about his scandalous escapades. Jack quickly realized how compassionate and kind Rose was. She's so perfect. I've never met anyone so amazing.

Everytime the Doctor was by them he scowled and grumbled to himself. **Of course, Rose and her pretty boys. I was crazy to even think she would consider me. I'm not jealous Time Lords don't get jealous. **

Rose was so glad she convinced the Doctor to let Jack on board._ He is such a good friend. _He told her just to wait the Doctor out he would come around.

* * *

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS carrying Rose with Jack not far behind. "What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" asked Jack, concerned.

"She'll be fine. I think. I sucked the vortex out of her she should be fine. But I'm about to regenerate." the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?"

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS and instead of turning into a baby like Blon she became a god. She was Bad Wolf."

Jack was shocked to find out that the words that had haunted them for so long was actually his best friend. The girl he loved.

* * *

Rose was sitting at the 'Doctor's' bedside. If he really was the Doctor. He looked different. The man she new, the man she fell in love with. He was gone. Jack came and sat by her. He didn't say anything he just held her hand. Rose just turned into his chest and sobbed. Jack rubbed her back. How could he do this to her. She deserved better. He might not even love her anymore.

_This new man might not even want to travel with me. He might be different. What if I don't love this him. Maybe that would be better._

"He's so different!" she sobbed.

"I know Rosie. I know."

* * *

The Doctor was dreaming. His dreams started out as nightmares, terrible nightmares. The world burned and everyone died. But then a golden light swept across everything. THe light put out the flames and made the Doctor feel content. And a form of a person appeared out of the golden light. She was beautiful, it was Rose.

"I want you safe my Doctor." then she waved her hand. And the Doctor smiled in his sleep.

* * *

When they got back to the TARDIS Rose looked at the Doctor warily.

"Who are you?" she asked. "I mean I know you are the Doctor, yeah? But I mean how different are you?"

"I seem to be pretty different. I mean I'm rude and not ginger and we've covered that all ready. I still crave bananas, I still love the TARDIS. Though she annoys the hell out of me. And I still love..." he had been about to say Rose. "biology. I seem to be pretty smart. And I have really great hair. Also I seem to have quite a gob."

"It seems so." Rose said smiling. _I think I might _like_ this new Doctor._

"But I do have a strange urge to watch the Lion King and lick things. This version of me seems to be very tactile." he speculated.

Rose blushed as mental images filled her head. Jack spoke as if reading her mind.

"Well that's convenient," said Jack walking very close to the Doctor. "Because this you happens to be very sexy." he did a little dance with his eyebrows and Rose burst out laughing. Well that cheered her up.

"So where to next?" she asked still giggling.

"Weeelll, we've had an exhausting last couple of days so how about a party?" replied the Doctor.

Jack and Rose turned to each other and squealed.

"Race you to the wardrobe." hollered Rose with a smile that caught her tongue in the corner of her mouth.

"You're on!" said Jack as they raced off through the TARDIS's halls.

The Doctor sighed. **I have some crazy companions.**


	5. Chapter 5: Even At A Party

**So this is an original adventure. I'll try to make it really long. But, basically right now if you are confused. Jack and the Doctor are in love with Rose. Rose is unsure about whether she still loves the Doctor. Lots of drama, and I love Jack. That's why he has stayed with them throughout this. By the by I don't own Doctor who. **

**_Chapter 5: Even At A Party_**

* * *

After Jack and Rose went to get ready, the Doctor went to the kitchen to find out what foods he liked. He discovered he liked sweet things. Tea with lots of sugar, unlike last time where he just drank black coffee. He also really wanted to read a book, sing a Disney song, or a Harry Potter movie. He knew why he was so different from last time. And why he liked all these different things. From his clothes, to his cravings, to his hair and face. He was Rose's type. All the things he craved right now were things Rose liked.

That was also something quite different. He felt a physical need to be close to Rose. He loved her even more than he did before. And now he was a pretty boy. THe bad part was that he felt even more protective. He sighed. **Maybe she won't like me better at all. Maybe she like the old me. **But, Jack was right he was pretty sexy. A little skinny but he was good looking. He just hoped Rose noticed. **She's probably to busy with Jack.** He pouted. Another new thing.

* * *

In the wardrobe room where Jack and Rose were trying on clothes they were talking about the Doctor.

"He likes the Lion King. You love that movie. Isn't that good?" Jack asked.

"I guess, and he has some pretty nice hair." she speculated. "He also looks a lot younger. Maybe he'll treat me more like an equal."

"Yeah, you are just as awesome as he his. Only with a smaller head." jack laughed. Rose snorted.

She walked out of the dressing room with a blue and pink dress on. It was a halter top with blue silky fabric that clung to the bodice and flowed out to her knees after a pink belt. It was low cut, but still modest. She had her newly cut hair down and lightly curled. She had pink ballet flats on her feet.

"Do you like it?" she asked self-consciously pulling up the neckline.

Jack was speechless, but as soon as he regained his composure he said, "Oh wow Rosie. You look... Amazing. He'll love it. You just look... wow."

Rose smiled. "Thank you, you look nice as well." Jack had a simple black suit on. He went tieless with the top button unbuttoned. "Very sexy." she noticed with her tongue between her teeth.

"May I escort you, milady?" Jack held out his arm.

"I would be honored." Rose smiled as they walked together towards the console room.

* * *

As Rose and Jack entered the console room, the Doctor looked up and his mouth fell open. He didn't know it was possible for someone to look that gorgeous. The thing that tainted the vision was that Rose was holding Jack's arm. He really felt jealous of that arm. He didn't even bother denying his jealousy to himself. THat's what he was jealous jealous jealous of Jack. Jack had one the heart of the girl he loved. He had never seen them kissing so he still had hope that they were not together.** Maybe I do have a chance.** He swallowed loudly.

"Weeelll then."

"Are we her yet?" asked Rose with a smile. _ Apparently he likes the dress. _ She looked at Jack. I don't like the way he's looking at her. He should really close his mouth.

"Yup!" the Doctor said popping the P. He looked anywhere but at Rose. He really needed to be able to speak without being distracted. **Maybe I could dance with her at the party. No focus!** "We are on the planet Org. Its a party in the forest. And don't look people in the eye until they speak to you. Its considered rude here to do otherwise. Alrighty then?" they nodded, "Right, let's go." he opened the TARDIS dorrs and stepped out into the warm night air.

Rose looked around in wonder. The party was magnificent. _For a planet with an ugly name like Org, this place is beautiful._ They stood in the outside of a clearing where people with all sorts of different colors of skin danced with beautiful dresses and suits. There were twisting trees all around and were lit up with strings of warm pink lights. Everything looked magical. Pink candles burned on the tables and beautiful music played. It was fantastic!

Jack and the Doctor looked at Rose's face as she spun around in wonder.

I'll never get used to this, she seems so amazed.******God I'll never get tired of this.**

"It's fantastic!" Rose said with a grin. The men smiled at the saying.

"Well, come on then, the parties over here." the Doctor pulled his two companions over to the host showing him the Psychic Paper. "John Smith, these are my plus two." The muscular purple man nodded and let them pass. And Jack pulled Rose onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, milady?"

"It would be an honor milord."

As they twirled around the dance floor the Doctor scowled and went to get some food. After a couple of songs Jack came over to get them some punch and Rose started talking to some other men. The Doctor watched her as she talked to a rather good looking tall man with light blue skin. He felt jealousy clench his hearts.

"Jealous huh." Jack said as he walked up next to the Doctor. The Doctor scowled but didn't answer. "It's alright. She's definetely jealousy worthy." the Doctor looked at Jack incrediculously. "Oh my gosh you thought we were... Gosh I wish, but no. She doesn't see me like that."

"But you two are always all over each other. I thought you guys fancied each other. It sure seems like it." the said the Doctor his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"I wish, but no she likes someone else."

"Who? Mickey the idiot?" the Doctor questioned.

"Something like that." Jack said vaguely. "But, if you want to dance with her just go up there and interrupt. I know for a fact she'll say yes."

The Doctor walked over to Rose and grabbing her hand he interrupted saying, "May I have this dance." Rose looked at him unsure, but took his hand and when they walked by. Jack winked. Rose rolled her eyes and giggled. She took his hand and they waltzed around.

"So you can dance in this regeneration to." Rose said with a tongue touched smile.

"Of course, I can dance in any regeneration. Of course other than my eighth, I was a terrible dancer in my eighth. I could do a jolly good jitterbug in my sixth. My first was too uptight to even think about dancing. But I think he could pop it and lock it," he said with a wink.

As he continued babbling Rose looked at him bewildered. He had never talked this much in his last regeneration. It was a 'hello Rose' here and a 'stupid ape' there. Maybe a condescending look. But this Doctor seemed to talk quite a lot and Rose rather enjoyed it. She found she liked the sound of his voice. He sounded more like her.

"I'm talking too much aren't I." noticed the Doctor. And Rose smiled.

"Its alright." she said. "You have a lot to say."

The Doctor smiled at her and they just looked at each other for a while and danced. But the moment was broken when a man bumped into them.

"You clumsy fools, you made me drop me punch. Aaarrggghh!" he yelled.

"I'm very sorry, I'll help you clean it up." Rose said kindly, bending down to help.

"No thank you, I don't need help from a woman, a human woman even less." said the man turning his nose upward. This movement mad the Doctor very angry.

"There is nothing wrong with humans or women," yelled the Doctor, how dare he insult Rose. "Rose is both of those and she has done more good for the world in a year than you will in your entire life. I'm sorry that I'm being rude but that's what my personality is like now. And you were much ruder than I was. Now apologize to Rose." the Doctor pointed to her. The rude man looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry." he said through his teeth.

"Good, now we are not helping you clean that up, because you bumped into us in the first place. Rose was just being kind, because that's what she is. Unlike you." he turned and led Rose away. She looked kind of impressed. **Well I am pretty impressive.**

He really does like her. "Nice you put that guy in his place." said Jack looking impressed, "It seems you are a yeller." he smiled.

"Yes it seems I am." said the Doctor looking at Rose.

"Thank you Doctor, I owe you one." said Rose appreciatively.

"Nonsense," he said distracted as he looked over Rose's shoulder at the man she was flirting with earlier. "But, is it just me or does that man have two shadows?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry this took so long! But here we are finally.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Vashta Nerada**

"Does that man have two shadows?" before either Jack or Rose could answer his seemingly random question, the Doctor had taken off running towards the man Rose had flirted with earlier.

"Why does it matter?" Rose muttered as the two friends followed after him. For a moment it seemed they had lost him, but then they spotted a shock of brown hair sticking up like sonic the hedgehog. They followed the crazy hair 'til they reached the man they saw earlier.

"Do not move, whatever you do. Do not move!" the Doctor circled the man and scanned the shadow with his sonic. "Someone get me a chicken leg." he yelled. By this time eryone had paused to watch the crazy man in a pinstriped suit yell at random people. The Doctor waved his hand and looked at Rose purposefully.

"What do you need a chicken leg for?" a tall woman with purple skin and green hair yelled from the doctor's steadily growing audience.

"For this..." he dropped the piece of food into the shadow and it was stripped to the bone before it even hit the ground. "This is what will happen to anyone who stands in one of these 'shadows.' If you really want to call them that. In reality they are called the Vashta Nerada." he started pacing. "How do I explain the Vashta Nerada? Okay... Everything has a weakness right? Daleks, it the eyestalk. The Gelth, its gas. Raxacoricofallipatorions, its vinegar. Everything can be killed by something, everything has a kryptonite. Everything except the Vashta Nerada, the only thing you can do is run. Just run. You know how when you are a kid and you are afraid of the dark. That fear is not irrational, the dark is the Vashta Nerada. Oh I should have known. tHey live in forests, so of course they're here. Jeopardy friendly we are." He stopped and stared at the shocked crowd. "What are you waiting for. RUN!" And everyone went into a frenzy, people ran all in opposite directions heading for their ships.

In all the craziness, Rose had been seperated from Jack and the Doctor. She tried to move toward where she thought they were but then she got knocked down and trampled by an overweight orange woman in stilettos. _That's going to leave a bruise. _When the flood of people finally thinned out a bit, Rose stood up and looked around. But to her surprise the Doctor was nowhere in sight. "Bollocks."

* * *

The Doctor and Jack followed a woman with blonde hair who they thought was Rose through the crowd. She led them part way through the forest when they finally stopped and she turned around and it wasn't Rose. She didn't even look like Rose. She wasn't even a she. It was a man with a mustache in a dress. The Doctor put his hands up and backed away but Jack sauntered up to him.

"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness. Nice to meet you."

"Not now Jack! We have to find Rose." he grabbed the back of the captain's shirt and pulled him along as Jack waved to the strangely dressed, mustachioed man behind them. As soon as Jack caught up to him they started into a sprint.

"Someday I'm going to find a companion who follows rule number one. Don't wander off!" the Doctor grumbled as they ran back to the clearing.

"That's strange I always thought rule number one was hands off the blonde." Jack teased. And the doctor shot him a look. Jack just smiled.

"Jeopardy friendly that one is, who knows what she's gotten herself into!" the Doctor was getting increasingly more and more worried. **Where is she! She's always getting into trouble.** They had already checked the clearing twice and back at the TARDIS but she was nowhere to be found. The Doctor and the captain were starting to give up when they heard a scream and then they sped up as fast as their legs could carry them. Because they hadn't heard just any scream, it belonged to someone small, soft, pink, and yellow. It belonged to Rose.

* * *

Rose had been looking for the TARDIS. But she could not for the life of her find it. She had circled around to the same clearing four times already. And she was certain that she had seen the boulder she just past multiple times before. Rose was getting very, very frustrated. She ran her hand through her newly cut blonde hair. _Maybe I am really jeopardy friendly._ She ran a little farther just for good measure, but it scared he that she was losing energy very quickly, and the worst part was that she was in the middle of the forest and it was dark; the trees only lit by the feeble light of the twin moons; so she couldn't se where the Vashta Nerada were. The Doctor had also left a very important detail out of his rant. How many their were. Rose mentally scolded herself for getting into this situation. _I never should have left that clearing._ She sighed and decided to go back to the clearing where they held the dance.

When she finally found it she stepped into the light and realized something. She had two shadows. Now Rose wasn't normally a screamy person but if nothing else she realized it might let her friends know her position. She let out a bloodcurtling shreik at the top of her lungs and ran in circles away from the Vashta Nerada. Rose was so glad she had nixed the heels.

* * *

Five minutes after they heard the scream Jack the Doctor got to where they heard it coming from. They got to the clearing and Jack took a second to absorb the scene while the Doctor went to help out. It would have been damn funny if it wasn't the girl I loved in danger. Rose was running in circles and figure eights around the clearing, screaming at the top of her lungs and running away from a shadow.

Luckily the Doctor thought quickly. He hurried in grabbed Rose and sprinted away with Jack behind them and quickly got into the TARDIS.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. This chapter is mostly fluff. Sorry it's so short.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Lion King**

The Doctor was upset. Rose had almost died! She was pretty shaken up and the Doctor realized how stupid he had been being. Rose would never be his. She was human, an exceptional human. But he only had a short time with her, a few decades at most and the majority of companions left far before that. Rose was more than a companion, he knew that. But even she would want a normal life with a normal husband and 2.5 kids and a house in the suburbs. She would probably settle down with Mickey the Idiot. **Ugh! She deserves more than him. But she deserves more than me as well.** She deserved the world.

* * *

After her passengers came back from that party the TARDIS noticed Himself her Time Lord was very upset. So was her little cub. The other good looking male seemed not to notice. So the TARDIS decided she would help them feel better.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting on the jump seat and thinking like this when suddenly a DVD appeared on the console and Rose's pink door materialized into the wall in front of him. **You want me to watch a movie with Rose? **The Doctor mentally asked the TARDIS. He could show her the theater room, she had probably never seen it. His former self hadn't been much for movies. The Doctor was glad Jack was in the shower. Only partly because he was always flirting with Rose. Mostly because it felt wrong to be around him. Jack was a fixed point in time. And he didn't even know!

* * *

Rose was laying on her bed reading the Hunger Games trying not to think about what had just happened. When the Doctor knocked and poked his head through the door.

"Guess what? The TARDIS apparently wants us to watch this movie, it just appeared on the console. And then I realized that you've never seen the theater room! Come on!" The Doctor said with a grin and then left the room. Rose set down her book, rolled her eyes, and dutifully followed him to wherever he wanted to go now.

Rose followed the Doctor through about five hallways and six door before they finally stopped in a room that looked like a very fancy movie theater. The Doctor put the movie in the player and sat on the couch to find out what movie they were about to watch. Rose sat down and started laughing when the movie started and she heard the Doctor start to sing.

"Aaaahhhh sapenya! Abadisimabada! Zimbamaba!"

"Oh my gosh! The Lion King? You would." She laughed wiping tears from her eyes, "You are so different!"

He grinned. _He is completely opposite. But even so I think I like it._ She smiled back at him.

"Oh come here!" He opened his arms. He obviously wanted a hug, but even though Rose was accepting him she wasn't quite ready for that. So she decided that with his arms open he was in the perfect position to be tickled. She dove in with an evil glint in her eyes.

"No stop! Stop!" He laughed, "Revenge!" He growled with a smile and easily found her most ticklish spot right in her side and behind her knee. And they collapsed laughing realizing that they were going to be the best of friends.

Rose couldn't believe that the Doctor knew all the words to the songs. He even got up and danced at some songs.

"I just can't wait to be king!" He gave a little shimmy. He pulled Rose up and they spun around the room. He twirled her and they ended up pressed up against each other faces inches apart. They both stopped singing and stayed there for a second. But they broke apart and they both sat down on opposite sides of the sofa. The doctor scratched his ear nervously. But then the TARDIS lurched and Rose was thrown into the Doctor. He caught her and steadied her but quickly let go of her but held out his hand. She took it and their hands fit perfectly. They smiled at one another and settled down for the rest of the movie. **Thank you girl. **The Doctor mentally told the TARDIS. She always knew exactly what he needed.

* * *

Jack stood in the doorway unknown to both his friends. As he watched them laugh dance and just revel in each other's company. Of course he was jealous, but they were so cute. He couldn't bear to break them up. They were perfect. I never even had a chance. He watched the Doctor glance at Rose when she wasn't looking and vice versa. If he couldn't have Rose he just hoped that he would find someone who he would fall in love with like they were in love. They were completely oblivious. It was adorable. Their flirtatious comments meaning mor than they knew, and glances that seemed friendly but were much more. They were gone, and they didn't even know it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, so this takes place in the middle of New Earth, after Rose is possessed by Cassandra. It's when she is kissing the Doctor. This chapter is really short. Sorry :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Not Rose**

It wasn't Rose. He knew as soon as he called her and she spoke strangely. Then she came out of the lift and she was walking funny. He pretended he didn't notice so as not to arouse suspicion. Then she kissed him. And then his whole brain stopped working. **It's not her, it's not her. I shouldn't be enjoying this. It's not Rose. Oh who cares?** He didn't, for one glorious moment he pretended Rose Tyler was kissing him. Her amazing scent of strawberries and just Roseness. Her hair brushing against his face. Oh gosh! Her body pressing up against his. Her shirt showing considerably more cleavage. Not that he minded. She was beautiful and tasted just as good as she smelled. He was in heaven. But then she pulled away. Even she looked a little surprised an dizzy. He had a moment of manly pride. He was flustered for a moment, but then he was angry once his brain started working without being in a Rose haze. Someone was messing with Rose's head! Her precious brain. He wanted her brain safe. He was so furious he could taste it. But then he got a sick feeling in his stomach when right after she turned away from him she went over to Jack and went at with him. Was that what she looked like with him? It was sexy and very, very hot. Oh, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Rose did not like this, not one bit. She felt squished and she hated not being able to control her actions. She kissed Jack again, and the Doctor! That was just weird she didn't want to kiss him. _Okay maybe I wanted to a little, but if I ever really wanted him to kiss me it wouldn't be like this. _She was very embarrassed that Cassandra had done that. Then she started spouting out her feelings. It wasn't her fault she couldn't shield her brain like him. She wasn't used to someone in her head! She deserved to know his in return. _But I have to admit I wanted to laugh when she/he started shimmying. It was pretty funny._

* * *

It was Cassandra! He was angry the whole time they were saving the people. But he cooled down a bit when Cassandra went into her servant and out of Rose. But he got angry again when they got back to the TARDIS and Rose collapsed. She had been compressed all day it was understandable. He picked her up and took her to the med bay she was unconscious and her head lolled back against his shoulder. ** If she's hurt, I swear I'll...** He didn't want to think about what he'd do.

Once he got her to the med bay he hooked her up to a bunch of machines, he checked everything and he found she was mostly fine. But some parts of her brain were not working properly. He was finding out what had happened when he heard stirring on the bed. He rushed over.

"Rose are you okay?" He asked worriedly. She looked at him strangely.

"Who are you?" She asked confused.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, this one starts right where I left off. By the by, I don't own Doctor Who sadly. I'm not very happy with this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Amnesia**

Rose, apparently that's what her name was. She didn't know. She also didn't know where she was, so when a strange man started talking to her at a million miles an hour she was very confused.

"Oh no oh no oh no! You don't know who I am? I'm the Doctor. That makes sense why your brain isn't functioning right."

"Oi! Lay off my brain, it may hurt at the moment but I'm sure it's fine. And if your my doctor shouldn't you be nice. You are a little rude. Also, what happened to me? I don't remember." She was a little pissed, she didn't know what was happening or who this guy was. He wasn't dressed as a doctor and he sure wasn't acting like one. At least she didn't think so, but maybe she wasn't the best person to be listening to right now seeing as she didn't even remember her last name.

"No, not a doctor. The Doctor is my name. Okay so do you remember your name, where your from, family, anything?" He asked getting more worried by the second.

"I guess my name is Rose because that's what you called me, no, no, and not really. And what kind of name is the Doctor, also," she looked him up and down, "are you my boyfriend. You seem awfully worried and it doesn't seem like there's anyone else here." His eyes widened.

"No we are friends, best friends. Have been for about a year. And you are Rose, Rose Tyler. You are from London, England. You have a terrifying mum named Jackie, your father died when you were a baby." He started pacing. Then Jack walked in.

"Hey Rosie. You're awake!" He exclaimed coming up to her.

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Is he my boyfriend?" She pointed at Jack.

Jacks eyebrows pulled together as the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"No, Rose. Neither of us is your boyfriend. And Jack, Rose is suffering from amnesia in response to Cassandra being in her head a bit too long."

Now it was Rose's turn to be confused, "In my head?"

"So she doesn't remember anything?" Jack smiled flirtatiously, this is my chance, "Well lucky for me, I could show you around."

"I'm sure you could Jack but right now we need to focus on helping Rose remember what she actually likes to do. Now is not the time to take advantage." He said annoyed. Rose smiled amused.

"I really enjoy you too fighting over me and all, Jack right?" She questioned standing up. She tipped over and Jack helped her up nodding.

"We're not..." Scowled the Doctor.

"But where do I usually sleep, I'm assuming not in here since you've told me you're not actually a doctor. So this must not be a hospital. I have a major headache and I'd really like to sleep it off." She interrupted.

"That's probably a good idea." Said the Doctor begrudgingly. As Jack helped Rose to her room.

* * *

The Doctor was in the console room tinkering when Jack came back.

"So... Amnesia." He remarked with a smirk.

"Yes so it's of the utmost importance that we act as we normally would with her. Besides the whole saving the universe and traveling in time. That might freak her out. So we should probably stay inside for however long it takes for her to get back to normal." The Doctor sighed. **This is going to be a long couple of weeks**.

"Wait, aren't Time Lords telepathic, so can't you just go into her head and pull out the memories." Asked Jack.

"Technically I could, but I hate to do that without her consent. I will as a last resort." He admitted.

"If she's not okay in a week you'll try it okay?" Jack pressed.

"Fine."

* * *

The next day found the Doctor bending over the console and fixing a stuck button. Jack was cleaning his guns and Rose was looking around while sitting on the jump seat swinging her legs. She turned to the Doctor, where she had a rather nice view of his rear end.

"Ar you sure your not my boyfriend? Or do I have a crush on you? You kind of seem like my type." She started circling him as he stood up face red as a Racnoss. "I mean, usually when girls and blokes are best friends there's always underlying attraction." She sat down again. "I mean you've got a nice face, very nice rear bumper. And I really like your hair. Hhhmmmm. Maybe it's unrequited." She speculated. "Or you could always be gay. I mean I am traveling apparently with two rather attractive guys. Are you telling me I'm not shagging either one? Well that's unreasonable. Or maybe you two are a couple?"

The Doctor had already turned a shade of purpley red with embarrassment. And Jack was just laughing.

"What? Am I being unreasonable?" She asked again.

"N-no... We are not together and neither are me and Jack. I don't think you are shagging either one of us. And I am not gay. Jack comes on to anything that moves. Also you have a sort of boyfriend named Mickey. But I think you might have broken up. You haven't seen him in a while." The Doctor sputtered.

"I'm always available." Jack winked.

"You see, I must like someone. Because I'm totally fine with shagging Jack. I can't see any other reason why I wouldn't be." Rose walked over to Jack and squeezed his bicep. He smirked and flexed.

"I'm open to that."

"There's no need to be rash. You don't remember anything so you probably shouldn't try anything." The Doctor practically yelled. Rose pursed her lips and screwed her face together in thought.

"Hhmmmm." Se left the room.

The Doctor scowled at Jack and he just shrugged and smiled.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent mush the same. When finally after exactly seven days with no improvement Jack went to the Doctor when them two and Rose were eating breakfast in the kitchen and said, "Its time."

The Doctor nodded and met Rose's questioning gaze. "Do you want your memory back?"

"Oh yes please."

"Okay, well I'm going to have to invade your mind, alright?"

"Uuummm, okay? Will it hurt?" She asked nervously.

"No, it's just very intimate." The Doctor scratched his ears.

"Well, if that's the case. Go for it." She smiled. The doctor placed his hands on each of Rose's temples and delved into her mind.

* * *

The Doctor seemed to be inside of Rose's room at Powell Estate. It seemed to be empty. He opened the door and stepped out onto a beach. The sky was pink with fluffy whit clouds. **I guess this is her happy place. **He walked around for a bit. Mostly there was no one. But he saw himself as his former regeneration once and other than that mostly rather attractive men. Also Jack and her mother. Also a girl he assumed was her friend Shireen. We was on a boardwalk with lots of chip shops when he saw a flash of blonde hair. He followed it and found Rose leaning against a railing eating chips.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello, why are you not out there?" He asked.

"Well, when Cassandra took over and started going through my memories I tried to stop her. I locked my memories away. And now I can't get them out. So I don't remember anything."she said looking down embarrassed.

The Doctor took her chin and lifted her face to face him. "Don't be embarrassed, most people wouldn't even be able to lock them away in the first place. Show me."

She took his hand and a large wooden door appeared in front of them that said memories. The Doctor looked at Rose amused.

"What? I like to keep things organized." She defended still munching on chips. He shook his head smiling then looked at the door again. There was a rather complicated looking lock on the door. He looked closer then pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes.

He pressed the button and he heard a click. Grinning at Rose the Doctor opened the door and felt flashes of Rose's life go through his mind, but before eye saw almost anything he pulled out of her mind.

* * *

Rose fell forward and Jack caught her.

"Oh!" She turned red. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry for asking you those things."

"It's fine," said the Doctor. "It's completely normal."

Rose groaned as she grabbed her head and clutched at Jack.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed, I'm knackered!" She said.

"But you just got up!" The Doctor exclaimed. She waved him off and went back to bed. He shrugged and turned to Jack. They went their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

**So next chapter, it takes place right before Tooth and Claw.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sometimes He Gets Captured Too**

After having been kept inside for about a week everyone was ready to go on adventure. So after arguing for a few minutes on where to go the TARDIS settled the argument by lighting up the random button.

"I guess we should just wing it then." Said Rose with a smile.

"I guess so." The Doctor sauntered over and hit it. The TARDIS shook and everyone grabbed hold of something, except Rose who fell into the Doctor who caught her and held her because he didn't want her to fall. At least that's what he told himself. **I'm just concerned for her well being. **Rose didn't mind. _I wish he would hold me like this more often. _Jack rolled his eyes. They're so cute. But I kind of feel like a third wheel.

When they stepped out of the TARDIS the Doctor let go of Rose but kept her hand. She smiled at him.

They had arrived in what seemed like a market. And as the Doctor had been distracted by Rose and her hip hugging jeans, he had forgotten to check what they were in. If he had he would have realized that they were on the planet Zogar 58. And on Zogar 58 it is an offense to wear a long coat in a time of war. So after shopping for about ten minutes. Jack and the Doctor, wearing long coats, were picked up by the police. When they were grabbed Rose went to stop them the Doctor slipped her the psychic paper and said, "We'll find a way out. Wait here and stay out of trouble."

She nodded and stepped back, pretending she was going to obey his orders. _Like hell I'm going to stay here and wait. I'm going to break them out._ She quickly looked around and stealthily followed them.

She noticed the police, or whatever they were called here, took her friends into a large stone building. It was as tall as a skyscraper, and Rose sucked in a breath and headed inside. Wen asked who she was she held up the psychic paper. She held her breath and hoped that whatever it said they had something like that on this planet. The lady at the front desk let her past she tried to remember what the Doctor had said about this Zogar 58. She could almost hear him in her head.

_"The Zogarans are a proud race. This sector wears only short coats, they take offense to yelling and their weakness is in the middle of their spine. Whack 'em right there and they can't get up for about 25 minutes."_ It had seemed like a random fact at the time, but it was very useful now. She stopped to ask directions once to the chief jailers office. When she was pointed in the right direction she thanked the person and headed off.

When she got to the office she knocked and heard a voice inside, "Come in." When she walked in she held up the psychic paper. "Oh miss Tyler, what an honor to have royalty in our company."

She nodded and said, "Yes, indeed. I have too men that are in my service that have been apprehended for wearing long coats. I apologize, but they are new to this planet and were unaware that it was offense to wear such clothing. I ask that you let them go and it will not happen again." The man considered for a minute.

"I'm sorry miss Tyler but it was your responsibility to make them aware of such customs, so I'm afraid that we cannot let them go. They will be set free in about two months." He replied calmly. Rose gaped at that.

"Two months?" She paused, "Alright, you asked for it." She picked up a chair and hit him straight in the middle of his spine. He was quite heavy, but she managed to drag him underneath his desk. "It's okay, you'll be alright in about half an hour." She patted his head, grabbed the sonic screwdriver that was on his desk and the ring of keys that was on the wall. She thought it was funny that they actually had a ring of keys as she headed to the cells.

* * *

The Doctor was frustrated. He has been trying to get out of this cell for a while now but nothing was working. They had taken his sonic when they apprehended him and he had given his psychic paper to Rose. He sighed, he had tried everything. The walls were all solid stone except for this one way mirror like substance that made up the door with a iron lock on the side. The kind where it looks like a mirror on one side and glass on the other. There was no way to get out. Jack had long since given up trying to get out and was doing sit-ups. He paused and looked up when the Doctor started kicking the wall in frustration.

"You know, I know a better way to relieve all the frustration." Jack said with a wink. The Doctor rolled his eyes. He froze when he heard clicking on the lock. The door swung open dramatically.

"Someone need help breaking out of prison?" Rose smiled with her tongue in the corner of her mouth.

"Nice entrance Rosie. I always knew you had a flair for the dramatic." Jack came up and helped her. The Doctor, on the other hand, was fuming.

"I told you to stay there!" He came up to her.

"Thank you Rose, you're welcome Doctor. And no it wasn't very hard to knock out the chief jailer. And yes I was listening to you earlier." She looked at him annoyed.

"You could have gotten hurt, or apprehended yourself!" He yelled.

"So I should have done what? Stayed back and waited for two months until they let you out? I don't think so!" Se was angry as well.

"I would have figured something out!" The Doctor yelled.

"Okay kids, lets stop yelling and get out of here. Or else some people are going to come looking for what's making so much noise." Jack reasoned. He took both of their arms and dragged them out while each of them weren't even looking at each other.

"Oh here's your sonic by the way." Rose handed it to the Doctor.

"Thanks." He replied begrudgingly. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Just shag already!" He muttered. They both glared at him.

* * *

When they got back to the TARDIS Rose immediately went to her room and the Doctor just went to tinker with his ship. Jack went who knows where, but the Doctor had to stop tinkering when the TARDIS shocked him every time he touched any wiring. He glared at his ship and went to the library. He thought about what had happened and he immediately felt bad. Rose was only being helpful and she had gotten him out of a tight situation. Maybe he wasn't as worried about her safety as her not needing him and leaving. **Now that's a terrifying thought.** He pushed it out of his head and thought instead, of a way to make it up to her. How about a concert. 1960 sounded good. Yes, a concert in 1960 tomorrow he resolved and started reading a book.


	11. Chapter 11

**This takes place after Tooth and Claw. :) Cute fluffiness.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Want To Hold Your Hand**

When Jack, Rose and the Doctor giggling came back to the TARDIS, they were all exhausted. But they were too giggly and pumped up to go to bed.

"Let's listen to some music, we never did get to go to a concert. Since you took us to 1860 instead of 1960." Rose said with a grin.

"Oh I have the perfect album." Jack smirked. He had a song that described these two perfectly. "Beatles, Love album."

"Oh I love the Beatles!" Rose exclaimed as Jack slid the CD into the monitor.

"You do? You should have told me, I would have taken you to see them." Said the Doctor.

"Oh really? Thank you!" Rose grabbed his hands and spun around in a circle. As, I want to hold your hand, started to play. "Oh I love this one! Oh yeah I, tell you something. I think you'll understand."

"When I say that something, I want to hold your hand!" The Doctor was shocked, Rose could sing. Like really sing well. But he realized something as he and Rose spun and sang. This song described them perfectly. Right down to 'the love I can't hide' part. He did feel happy inside. The Doctor looked over at Jack and raised one eyebrow. Jack just winked. The Doctor just shook his head, Rose obviously hadn't noticed.

Rose was freaking out a bit. Jack totally put this song in on purpose. It described her feelings for the Doctor perfectly. She tried not to show how freaked out she was. She looked at Jack add he just winked, while reclining on the jump seat. She sighed, she was glad the Doctor hadn't noticed how true the words of the song were.

Jack was a little smug. Both of his friends had realized the meaning of the song. But it was very frustrating they didn't realize it in relation to each other. Just admit your feelings already. The sexual and emotional tension was killing him. He had to take cold showers every night after just being in the same room as their flirting. Rose and her tongue and the Doctor and his oral fixation. These two would be the death of him. But he started feeling like a third wheel so on Something, he stepped up and bowed and asked Rose if he could have a dance.

"I wold be delighted young sir." She took his outstretched hand he twirled her and caught her in his arms. They swayed as the song played, 'somewhere in her smile she knows, that I don't need no other lover'. They smiled.

"Yeah right, Mr. shag everything that moves." Said Rose. Jack just winked.

The Doctor wanted to dance to this song with Rose, he scowled at Jack when he dipped her at the 'I don't know,' part. This song described his feelings for Rose. He believed in her. And she must know right? He'd thought he'd been pretty obvious. The Doctor stole her back Help.

"Help, I need somebody, Help! Not just anybody, Help! You know I need someone, Help!" He sang to her as he spun her around. No not just anybody, he needed her. He needed his Rose. When the song changed to Yesterday, he paused and said, "may I have this dance milady?"

"I would be honored, milord." She replied.

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Life looks as though they're here to stay." He sang and she smiled.

"I believe in Yesterday. Suddenly..."she sang back. And they just danced for a minute.

"I'm not half the man I used to be. There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh Yesterday came suddenly. Oh why did she have to go, I don't know. She wouldn't say." He paused at that. **Everyone leaves. Even Rose.**

"What's wrong?" Rose asked concerned.

"Everyone leaves. Even you will someday." He replied looking at her sadly.

"Never." She smiled. And they danced even as the song finished. They still danced to Strawberry fields.

For the next hour they spun and laughed and just reveled in each other's company. Somewhere around Come Together, Jack had gone to take a shower. But Rose and the Doctor still danced until their feet hurt. But in the middle of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band they collapsed on the jump seat. But they still sang to the end of All You Need is Love. As the final notes of the song faded away, the two friends were left just looking at each other in silence. They each were thinking about the last song and each other.

**She is beautiful. I wonder if she knows that. She probably does I mean the pretty boys flock around her wherever we go. She must, I wonder if she knows how I feel. That I... Love her. Oh yes I love her, as much as my two hearts ever could.** He loved her when she was dressed up for parties, and when she flirted. But he adored her when she cried over the cruelty of others. When they see people in slavery and she wants to help them. When she gives a poor boy some money or a piece of bread. That's when she is his world. His light in the darkness. His life. His Rose.

_He's amazing. And he knows it, he's arrogant. But he's compassionate and kind. He's smarter than anyone in the universe. and his enthusiasm for the universe keeps me going when everything seems so probably knows how I feel about him. How much I love him. Yes I love him, but he doesn't feel the same. He's an almighty Time Lord. So much more than a stupid ape._ Yes she loved him. No matter what. She even loved him despite what he's done. Because she knew that he hates guns and mindless killing. He would never hurt anyone unless it was necessary. And that's why she trusted him to put her in danger. She knew that he would save the universe. He always saves the universe. Her Doctor.

"You know it's not all you need." Said the Doctor out of nowhere.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"Love, it's not all you need. I mean its necessary to eat and breathe and drink and have sunlight. Love won't give you that. If all you had was love you would die very quickly. Maybe it means you would die happy. But nevertheless I know plenty of people that are perfectly happy and alive without love. In fact on the planet Nardio in the galaxy sardopia 32, it is illegal to love. And on my planet it was considered very strange to fall in love." The Doctor rambled. Rose was shocked, that was the first time he had volunteered information about Gallifrey. She quickly recovered.

"Maybe the Beatles were too stoned to care." She grinned with her tongue poking out.

"Maybe." The Doctor grinned back and tapped her nose. Rose turned over so she was facing the ceiling.

"Either way, I like that song. It's in my favorite movie." She said.

"What's your favorite movie?" The Doctor was curious now.

"Moulin Rouge." Se had a dreamy smile on her face. "Ewan McGregor is very attractive."

"I've never seen that. Is it good?" He asked.

"Is it good?" She sputtered, standing up. "It's amazing. I guarantee that you will laugh and bawl your eyes out."

"I seriously doubt it." He scoffed standing as well.

"Oh really? Well I bet you ten quid that you will be crying by the end of the movie." She raised her eyebrow.

"You are on." He said.

"I'll go get Jack." She said and sauntered away. He watched open mouthed behind her as her hips swung in her short dress.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes Moulin Rouge is my favorite movie and yes I do cry every time I see it. If you haven't seen it, you should because it is the bomb diggitty. It will rock your socks off. But there's spoilers for the movie in this. I also like Across the Universe. No spoilers for that though.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Now He Owes Her 20 Quid**

Jack was cleaning his blaster when He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rose walked in. "Oh hey Rosie. What's up?"

"Hey Jack, I'm going to show the Doctor Moulin Rouge and I bet him ten quid he would cry. Wanna join?" She asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah,I love that movie. Ewan McGregor is a sexy beast." He got up and followed her out the door.

"You know it." She winked. When they got to the theater room the Doctor was already in a three seater couch pouting. Rose sat in the middle seat and Jack on the other side as Rose started the movie.

"I don't want to watch a dumb chick flick." The Doctor pouted.

"Hey this movie is not just for chicks. Blokes like it too, ask Jack." Rose defended. Jack nodded.

"Whatever I-" the Doctor started until Rose and Jack interrupted at the same time.

"Ssshhhhh!"

As the movie started and There Was A Boy started and the streets of France at shown the Doctor started talking again.

"You know, that's not what this looks like at-"

"Shut up!" Jack said as Rose covered the Doctor's mouth with her hand. He licked it and grinned. She scowled at him and pointed to the movie as Ewan McGregor came on screen and Jack and Rose sighed in appreciation.

"I don't get it what's happening?" The Doctor asked.

"Ssshhh up and you'll find out." Rose said. The Doctor sighed and started watching the movie for real. Jack and Rose clapped as Ewan started singing and mouthed the words to the songs dramatically. Even the Doctor found himself transfixed by Diamonds. He gasped along with his friends as Satine fell. And he laughed when Satine was trying to seduce him and he sighed when Christian sang his love to her. **This movie isn't too bad.** During the Elephant Love Medley Rose and Jack sang each part to each other silently, and the Doctor sighed when Christian and Satine kissed. The bastard's actually enjoying himself_. Oh he's going to bawl his eyes out at this rate. _

* * *

When they started singing Come What May came on the Doctor looked at Rose, he would love her until the end of time. They laughed at Like A Virgin. It was pretty hilarious. Rose laughed at him when Roxanne came on and the Doctor looked very worried and angry.

"The bastard! He tried to rape her." The Doctor yelled. "Christian and Satine belong together, stop trying to tear them apart!"

Rose started crying at the part where Satine breaks up with him and hugged the Doctors arm. He put his arm around her and they cried together when Christian throws money at Satine. But their faces lit up when she started singing Come What May. They were crying with happiness by the end of the song. But as soon as Satine fell backwards, Rose buried her face in the Doctor's shirt and sobbed.

"But, wait! They were happy. It can't end like that, it's just too sad!" The Doctor cried. And Jack laughed as the end credits rolled.

"Looks like you owe Rose ten more quid." He smirked.

Rose wiped her eyes and straightened up. "That's twenty now." She smiled.

"But, but, but... Fine." The Doctor gave in. "But you were right, that was an amazing movie. But pretty inaccurate. I should take you to the real early 20th century Paris. It looks quite different. Jack, we could even visit the real Moulin Rouge."Jack pumped his fist in the air. "I also need to take you to see the Beatles live, maybe even meet them. Oh, they had an awesome concert in 1965, we should go tomorrow. Okay?" He raised an eyebrow. Rose nodded.

"Rosie now that that is settled, what was your favorite song? Mine is Like A Virgin." Jack waggled his eyebrows.

"Ha! Like you would know. But I think my favorite was Someday Ill Fly away, I've loved that song since I first saw this movie I was 15. And , oh my gosh. I did fly away! Like literally. Wow! New meaning, okay Doctor what was your favorite?" Rose asked.

"Hhhhmmmm, I really liked the elephant one and Come What May. But I think I liked Your Song. What can I say, I have a soft spot for Elton John. I helped him write Crocodile Rock." Said the Doctor.

"We'll, we've already watched one musical. Lets make it musical night. Since we listened to the Beatles earlier lets watch Across the Universe." Rose suggested.

"I've seen that one, its really good." Said the Doctor.

"I haven't seen it." said Jack.

"We'll them we have to watch it, it rocks." Rose smiled.

"Are you sure, you've been up for a long time. We could all go to bed. And no Jack I don't mean like that." The Doctor said looking meaningfully at his friend. Jack just winked.

"I'm fine." Rose cursed her human needs as her body chose that time to yawn. The Doctor just raised an eyebrow. "Seriously I'm fine. Just one more movie. Please?" She pouted her lips and batted her eyelashes in the way she knew the Doctor couldn't resist.

"Fine, but just this movie." He said begrudgingly.

"Okay mum." Rose teased. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Way to go Rosie, you have him wrapped around your little finger." Jack said. Rose just looked innocently at him.

"I don't know what your talking about." She grinned and the Doctor scowled.

"Alright we better get this movie started." The Doctor set up the movie as Rose and Jack settled in to watch. The Doctor came back and took hold of Rose's hand, she smiled at him as the movie started. Jack was captivated by the first song and Rose watched in amusement. Rose loved this movie but she had seen it recently and was very tired. So around Let it Be she started nodding off. The Doctor looked at her knowingly and she scowled at him. But being the good friend that he was he put his arm around her and pulled her to his chest. So she was more comfortable. Rose quickly fell asleep. **She looks so cute when she's sleeping.** He sighed. He could get used to this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the next chapter. This takes place the day after the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Separated**

The next day found Rose, Jack, and the Doctor in different rooms of the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose had just woken up in her bed still in her clothes but without her shoes. She remembered falling asleep on the Doctor. _Oh that's sweet he must have put me to bed._ He was a good friend like that. Then she remembered what they were doing that day. _Oh a Beatles concert, that sounds so fun._ Rose was excited. She was just thinking about it when she heard Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. It was her mobile. She reached over to her nightstand and picked it up.

"Hullo?" She asked tiredly.

"Rose honey, how are you?" Jackie Tyler's voice came out of the speaker.

"I'm fine mum. I just woke up." She mumbled sleepily.

"That's great Rose, but I need to tell you about this new microwave that Bev got. It has..." Rose listened to her mother ramble on about her life and she made noises at all the right places. But she wasn't really listening. But she snapped back to attention when she heard her mum ask her a question.

"Sorry, what?" She asked.

"Rose sometimes I wonder if you even listen to what I say. What have you been doing?" Jackie asked exasperated.

"Oh, well I got possessed, had amnesia, fought a werewolf, showed the Doctor Moulin Rouge, and showed Jack Across the Universe. We had a musical night last night. Oh and today we are going to 1965 to see a Beatles concert." She replied.

"Oh that's lovely Rose. But I have to go right now. I'll call you later alright? Love you. Tell the Doctor hi for me."

"Okay mum, love you too. Bye." Rose said putting down the phone. She didn't bother getting presentable before going to the kitchen to eat breakfast. _ It's just the Doctor after all._

When she walked into the kitchen bed head and all, the Doctor got up and handed her a cup of tea. Rose looked at him questioningly.

"The TARDIS told me you were coming." He offered.

"I just talked to mum, she says hi." Rose said.

"That's nice, did you tell her where we were going today?"

"Yeah, she didn't think it was that cool though." Rose shrugged.

"Well it is pretty cool." The Doctor pouted. Rose patted his arm.

"I know, you're very impressive." She smiled.

"I am."

"I know, so when are we going?" Rose asked excited.

"We can go as soon as you are ready. The TARDIS should show some clothes for the time period." The Doctor smiled.

"Cool. See you when I'm done. Oh you should let Jack know." She rushed off.

"I will." The Doctor sighed and settled back to drink his tea.

* * *

45 minutes later Jack and the Doctor were in the console room playing patty cake.

"Patty cake, patty cake bakers man... Okay this is boing where is Rose." The Doctor said.

"Hey it was your idea to play patty cake." Jack defended.

"We'll, I hadn't played it in centuries, I'd forgotten how monotonous it was." He turned up his nose.

"Monotonous, oooo big words." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I can use big words, I happen to be a genius."

Jack scoffed, "And humble too."

"Whatever! Rose! Where are you!" The Doctor yelled.

"Coming!" Rose said as she walked into the room. Both of the men's jaws dropped. She was wearing a pink long sleeved v necked top that's flowed out at the hands with light blue jeans and pink shoes with a low heel. Her hair was in a side ponytail and she had sparkly diamond earrings. She looked amazing.

"We'll let's go!" She said with a grin.

"Yeah, but Rosie you look amazing!" Jack said taking her arm. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Yes, you look beautiful." The Doctor added.

"Considering..." She teased.

"Nothing, you do look beautiful." He replied. She blushed.

"Thank you." She mumbled as he took her hand.

"Well allonsy!" The Doctor said as they walked out of the TARDIS and into 1965. He turned to his friends. "Okay so we are in New York 1965, I've parked the TARDIS about five blocks from the concert. Everyone have their keys?" They held them up, "Brilliant! Allonsy!" And they set off for the Beatles.

* * *

The three friends were walking along when the Doctor pointed out that it was a full moon. The thing was that Rose already knew. She could feel it in her bones. She had been feeling like this ever since the Doctor regenerated. It was like a yearning, a wanting, a need down in the core of her. A yearning to throw her head back and howl. Howl to her pack, she had no idea why. She pushed the feeling down she didn't think about it. But it was very, very strong during the whole werewolf fiasco. She wanted to growl and bite and howl at the man in the cage. He was not of the pack. She heard a voice tell her in the back of her head. She pushed down the feeling and asked him a bunch of questions instead. But now that she was really thinking about it, something must have happened to her on satellite five. Because she remembered opening the heart of the TARDIS and then she remembered a song. A beautiful heart wrenching song, the song she now heard all the time if she thought about it. It was always there in the back of her head. Another thing was that Rose had always been able to somewhat understand the TARDIS. but now when she tried to tell her something. Rose knew what she wanted. _I wonder what happened, the Doctor's story about singing a song and the Daleks running away is bull if I ever heard any, because how would he have died. Plus it was a woman's voice. _Maybe something happened when she thought about it [_there was gold all around her. She could see everything all of time and space. I want you safe my Doctor. She waved her hand and the Daleks were gone_.] The force of this memory had her toppling forward. She fell on the ground and Jack and the Doctor immediately helped her up. She remembered everything. She killed the Doctor.

"Are you all right?" The Doctor asked worriedly.

"I'm fine I just tripped." She would tell him later. Now she just noticed two weird statues on the sidewalk behind them. They were in the middle of the sidewalk. _Why would angel statues be in the middle of the sidewalk. _She voiced her concern to the Doctor and he turned around and his eyes widened.

"Oh no, don't blink whatever you do. Don't blink. Now back away." He said eyes wide.

"What's happening, why can't we blink?" Jack asked with his eyes wide.

"Those are the Weeping Angels. They are quantum locked, they don't exist when you are looking at them. It is the ultimate defense system, you can't kill a stone and a stone can't kill you." The Doctor replied.

"How do we beat them?" Rose asked.

"Don't blink. If you do you won't die, we'll be separated. The Angels are psychopaths. They send you back in time and live off of your potential life. The only way to truly beat them is to get them to look at each other." The Doctor said, still not blinking.

"Oh I always lost at staring contests!" Rose said as her eyes turned red and were watering. "Oh no!" She yelled as she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. She blinked as she fell onto the concrete. The Doctor turned to help her and an angel rushed forward and touched them both. As they disappeared Jack turned to look and was touched by the other one. He disappeared and the two angels were left on a lonely street.

* * *

The Doctor and Rose appeared in an apartment where a young girl was making dinner. She dropped the spoon she was using to stir soup and screamed.

"Calm down, I'm sorry to,"he looked at Rose, "pop in on you like this." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm Rose and he's the Doctor. Would you be so kind as to tell us the date?" Rose asked.

"August 12, 1952." She replied in an American accent, her voice trembling and blue eyes wide. Her black hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pink dress. She looked no older than 20.

"Oh, 1952! That's a great year!" Th Doctor exclaimed. Rose glared at him.

"Thank you, what's your name?" Rose asked tentatively.

"Judith Mary Johnson. And I demand you explain to me why you just appeared in my kitchen and why you are wearing such outlandish clothes!" Judith said gathering up her nerve.

"Alright, this is a long story Judith." The Doctor said.

"Call me Judy and I have time." She pulled out two chairs. "I'll get you some tea, I'm sorry for being so rude. You two look like you've been to hell and back."

"We'll that's the thing." Rose said, "We've been separated. From our friend and our home." She and the Doctor looked at each other and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. They had their most difficult adventure yet in front of them. Normal life.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, I'm super-duper sorry about the delay. I just sort of lost enthusiasm for this story. I have a bunch of others in the works, but I'm going to make more of a headway into this one before I work on those. Talor, so much for editing this, I just fail at proofreading, so Talor... You are the best friend EVER!**

** I've pretty much planned out most of this story, what I need to do is write it all out. But basically this is going to be really long. So here we go. I don't own Doctor Who, but I wish I did. **

**Chapter 14: The Slow Path **

* * *

Rose groaned and collapsed on the couch nest to the Doctor and took off her pinching shoes. Although she liked teaching children, it was very tiring, especially with her first graders.

"So what we got?" she asked leaning into him and examining the papers he was furiously working on. He looked up, surprised, he had not noticed her.

"Oh, it looks like my plan will work, but there's no way to be sure. We need to talk to Julie to go over the basics." the Doctor said distractedly. Rose nodded, she picked up the papers scattered around the room and looked at her friends plans. She saw drawings of the TARDISʼs controls, lots of equations, and a grocery list. Rose rolled her eyes as she set down everything except the grocery list.

"I'm guessing you're hungry," she looked at the list, "for bananas. Figures." she grinned. And he returned the expression.

"Oh yes you said earlier that you were getting your paycheck today, and I've run out of them." he smiled sheepishly.

"Alright, I'll just go out and get some." she sighed.

Rose looked disdainfully at her uncomfortable shoes, but put them back on anyway. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door. Just as she was about to leave she heard the Doctor's voice calling her from the other room. "Rose?"

"Yes?" she answers.

"Be careful." he smiled at her, Rose grinned.

"Iʼm always careful." she replied with her tongue between her teeth. The Doctor grimaced.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better," He said. They laughed. She was still laughing as she left the motel doors. As Rose walked down the street, she let herself think and worry about all that had happened. When they finished telling Julie their story, she didn't run away screaming like Rose thought she would. She calmly swallowed what they had told her and offered them a place to stay. They stayed there for the first night, but in the morning they got some money using the psychic paper and rented a motel room. Rose blushed as she thought about how the Doctor had told the owner they were married. But he had seemed not to notice so she went along with that.

It had taken them a couple days to get settled, and soon Rose had realized that she needed a job, if nothing else to get money for food and clothes. She absolutely refused to work in a shop again, so she had brought up the idea of a teacher. The Doctor was surprised, but went along with it anyway.

She was now a substitute teacher to third graders and she loved it. They were VERY difficult, but also very fun.

"After all," Rose thought, "1952 isn't a very bad place to get stuck in. At least there's nice clothes, and the hairstyles aren't bad either." Rose looked down at her pink dress and black shoes, she felt like Audrey Hepburn.

"Jack probably would have loved this outfit." Rose thought sadly. After they had been stranded, Rose asked where Jack had gone, the Doctor had said he didn't know and that there was no way to track him. Rose felt a little bad she hadn't thought about him as much as she should have.

They had been in this time period for three weeks. Rose didn't like it all that much, she yearned for the stars. And she knew that if she was getting antsy, the Doctor would be unbearable. She knew he was trying for her, but he was bored and he missed the TARDIS. He had been trying to figure out a way to get them back home, and right now he was planning on telling Julie which buttons to push and levers to press and hope she could safely pilot the TARDIS back to them. It was risky, to say the least, but it seemed like their only option.

Rose sighed as she walked into the store. She checked her list again. In the Doctor's messy scrawl, it read: cheese, milk (check if it's sour), marmalade, and LOTS of bananas. As she shopped, Rose thought about the Doctor. She loved him, before and after he regenerated, but he wasn't like that and probably never would be. She accepted that and told herself he could never know. Rose was interrupted from her inner pondering by a cheerful masculine voice asking her a question.

"Sorry what?" she asked. Her hazel eyes met bright blue ones that belonged to a very attractive man that looked to be in his mid-twenties. He was of average height and build, but he looked like the embodiment of sunshine. She realized he was the grocer.

"I asked how you were. Obviously you were off somewhere else. I don't like to think such a pretty girl would ignore me that easily." he grinned and she blushed, but she couldn't help her answering smile.

"Yeah sorry, just thinkinʼ…ʻbout… things… you know." she said.

He nodded. "Oh yes, thinking is good. But some people don't think enough. Like my friend Bob over there." His eyes shining with mirth, he pointed to an overweight bloke by the cereal, who looked to be one crayon short of a box.

"He just kind of sits there. I'm glad to hear that you're the thinking kind of person." He grinned and Rose laughed.

"What's your name? I'm Rose." she offered her hand and he shook it.

"Lovely flower, the Rose. But you put it to shame." she blushed. "I'm James by the way." The woman behind Rose asked them to hurry up impatiently.

"Sorry ma'am." He began to check her items. When he finished, he waved her goodbye. Rose left smiling.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Julie agreed to the Doctor's plan, but the Doctor became even more anxious. they couldn't do anything, all they could do was wait.

Rose took up the habit of going to the grocer's more often than was needed. If the Doctor noticed he didn't show it. She would often be found going for little things like toothpicks. She and James became great friends, Rose thought about this as she walked once again to the grocer's.

"Hey!" James said as she came in.

"Hello." she replied grinning, as they walked around the store.

"So what have you been up to?" James asked as Rose got some milk. "Well, the kids are a pain, we are doing math, but its fine. There is also too much whining," Rose said, thinking of the Doctor.

James smiled sympathetically. "I can see how that would be stressful. But Rose... There was something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now. I hope you won't think me too forward, but would you like to have dinner with me?" James said in a rush and Rose gaped.

"He said that pretty fast," she thought, "I might have heard wrong." "sorry, what?" Rose asked.

James blushed as red as a tomato. "W-well, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me," he said over-enunciating each syllable.

Rose was shocked for a moment, but then a smile blossomed across her face. "I'd love that. A friendly dinner?" she clarified.

James gulped. "Actually… I was thinking of it as a little more than friends."

He cleared his throat and looked away. Rose put her hand on his arm and he looked at her. "I think that sounds… fantastic."

They remained there, for a moment, then turned away and resumed their shopping. Rose spared one regretful thought toward the Doctor. "I wonder what he'll think of this."

* * *

The Doctor was not happy.

Rose went out once again to have dinner with her boyfriend. That was the third time this week. He had been suspecting something when she went to the grocers nearly every day, but he never thought it was this. The way she talked about him- it stirred feelings in the Doctor that he thought he had under control. He had no right to be jealous of her. But he was.

"Stop thinking like that!" he reprimanded himself. She was too innocent and young to be like that with him. And it seemed she didn't want that anyway. But he didn't tell her any of this. She should be happy, she deserved it. He just hoped she wouldn't stay with her bloke when they got the TARDIS back.

_"I_f they ever get the TARDIS back." a traitorous voice in his head whispered. He told it to shut up. Speaking of his ship, he missed her so much. He could almost hear her singing, and that was a TERRIBLE FEELING. The only way he kept from going insane was to think of his plan. He was going to get his ship back no matter what.

* * *

Rose and James were sitting down to a dinner of spaghetti and meatballs when Rose decided to bring something up that had been bothering her for a while.

"I'm leaving." she blurted out during a lull in the conversation. James nearly choked on his food. "What?! I thought- well I thought things were going-" He sputtered but Rose cut him off.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just travel a lot, me and my friend. I don't know when we are, it may be years, but we will be on our way. I need you to accept that when the time comes." Rose assured him, biting her lip.

"Is there any way you could stay?" he asked. She saw the pleading in his eyes.

"I don't think so; I need to get back to my mum. She hasn't seen me in a while." Rose replied ruefully.

James nodded in understanding. They spent the rest of the meal in silence.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and the Doctor and Rose were both lying on their sofa. It was hot and they didn't have very good air conditioning. Rose had her shoes off and was in her smallest dress. The Doctor was barefoot, with his jacket off. Rose had her feet in his lap and he was tickling them. They were giggling and eating bananas when they heard it. The flat's occupants jumped to their feet.

"Is it-?" Rose asked. "The TARDIS." the doctor finished.

They both ran towards the noise and found themselves outside on the nearest street corner. As they got close, an older Julie poked her head out of the door.

"I did it." She stood, grinning. The Doctor ran toward the TARDIS, arms outstretched as if to hug Julie, then barreled past her and wrapped his arms around the TARDIS console.

"I missed you so much." he murmured to his ship. Rose rolled her eyes. "Thank you so much for doing this." she said to Julie.

Julie laughed. "It was my pleasure."

Rose gasped. "I have to see James!" She ran out so fast that she missed the Doctor's scowl. Julie gave him a knowing look. As soon as Rose ran outside she dialed James's home number on her mobile. There was one ring; two; She hoped he was home. Three; four; then he picked up, after what felt like ages.

"Hello?" he said. A lump formed in Rose's throat, she wanted to travel but she also wanted to be with him.

"Hey, James, its Rose." she cursed herself for how choked up she sounded, she cleared her throat.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Rose laughed weakly. "No, no, nothing's wrong... I just..." she took a deep breath. "Iʼm leaving." she whispered.

"You're leaving." he repeated.

Rose nodded, but then she remembered that he couldn't see her and spoke. "Yes?" it sounded like a question. Rose bit back a sob.

"So soon?" was his weak attempt at humor.

Rose let out a laugh but it turned into a sob. "I don't want to go." she whispered.

"Then don't." he pleaded.

"I have to."

Rose was openly crying now, and it sounded like he was too.

"I wish I could stay, but it's not possible." she came to a decision; she was sure the Doctor wouldn't mind. "You could come with me." she held her breath waiting for an answer.

"No, I- I couldn't, I have a life here. I couldn't just get up and leave it behind." James said with regret coloring his voice.

"I understand." Rose whispered, not trusting her voice. "Please stay, I... I think I might love you." James stuttered, practically begging now.

"I can't, I just... Cant." she said.

"Goodbye James." "Goodbye Rose."

The line went dead. Rose covered her mouth, trying not to cry. She stood there leaning against a wall for a minute, then she pushed all her feelings aside.

"I'm not bottling them up," she thought defensively, "I'll deal with this later."

Somewhere inside she knew that she was lying to herself. Nevertheless, she wiped away all evidence of her tears, plastered a smile on her face and headed back to the TARDIS.

* * *

When Rose came back, Julie was gone. The Doctor knew she was hiding something. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." she grinned. The Doctor sighed but decided not to push her. "So where to next?" he asked running around the console.

"Somewhere fun." Rose said, collapsing in the jump seat. The Doctor had a brilliant idea. "How about we try for another concert. Do you like Ian Dury?"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in London, Captain Jack Harkness popped into existence. He stumbled holding his head.

"Where am I?" he muttered to himself, looking around and seeing he was on an empty, old fashioned street. "When am I?" He tried to check on his vortex manipulator, but found it broken.

"Shit." He approached a pair of men nearby. "Excuse me, do you know where I am and what the date is?" the handsome captain asked. Usually, he would have flirted, but he was too panicked at the moment. The men gave him a funny look. "Had a lot to drink tonight have you? Well its London, 1869." The older one said and they walked away. Jack rubbed his face. "I'm in 1869, I have no money, no clothes, and no working vortex manipulator. I'm going to do the only thing I can do... Find the Doctor." and he started down the street.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews. And thank you to Talor for proofreading this. :)**

After they finally went to see a concert after two attempts, the two friends headed back to the TARDIS seemingly at ease in each other's company. But little did they know that each of them were contemplating their relationship.

_I knew I never had a chance with her. I'm old and cynical, she deserves someone better._

_I thought he didn't feel that way, but maybe he does. He seems pretty miffed about James. He's probably just looking out for me_.

They were both too afraid to let the other know how they were feeling. But when they were sitting across the console room from each other you could cut the tension with a knife. Their contemplating thoughts practically crackled across the room toward each other. The Doctor was just about to say something when the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse theme song rang through the room.

"Sorry!" Rose exclaimed. "It's Mickey." she said apologetically. "Hey Mick! Yeah, what is it?" Rose seemed concerned. Doctor tried to box up his jealousy and throw it down a mental staircase but it didn't seem to be working. "Oh, so it seems alien? Okay... I guess we'll check it out then. Love you, bye."

Rose hung up the phone and the Doctor tried not to bristle when she used the word love. She and Mickey (that idiot) had been friends forever. Plus Rose didn't see the Doctor like that, they were just friends. He had no claim to her. The Time Lord was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of Rose's Voice. Kids with weird alien knowledge, sounded interesting.

"London 2006, coming up!" the Doctor yelled as he pulled the lever that launched the time ship into motion. Rose laughed as she watched him do his doctor dance around the console, she was still laughing as she was thrown to the ground. Her traveling companion held out his hand as they stepped out into the morning sunlight.

* * *

As Rose watched the doctor and Sarah Jane flirt, she felt the green-eyed monster rear within her chest. She tried to quiet it but it would not be tamed, and a traitorous voice in her head (Not in a schizophrenic way) whispered:

_You were wrong, he doesn't care about you like that. You were stupid to hope. You're just the latest in a long line of people in his life, why would he care more about you? A goldfish, that's what you are to him, pretty and fun for a while. But it only lives so long, and when it dies, it's quickly forgotten. Sarah Jane seems like she was important to him, and look what happened to her. He deserted her. You better tread carefully or that is going to happen to you. _

Rose mentallytold that voice to shut it and dug into her chips. She had been eating a lot of those lately. She vaguely realized that Mickey was talking to her about football, so she continued to ignoring him. Rose glanced over at the Doctor and his old companion; they were talking animatedly about a robotic dog. She decided she would join him.

* * *

The Doctor was dreading talking about this to Rose, but it came anyway.

"Is that all I am, just one more in a long line?" she blurted out. The Doctor sighed, _Didn't she know? Couldn't she tell how deeply he felt for her?_

How much he should just let her leave, or make her leave.

"As opposed to what?" his words were meant to hurt and they hit their mark, Rose physically recoiled as if he had hit her. But after a moment she stood straight, she was a Tyler woman and she would go out with dignity.

"I just thought that… well... I guess I thought wrong." Rose said harshly. The Doctor's eyes softened, no, she had thought exactly right. Then she asked if he was going to leave her.

"No, not you. I'm a Time Lord Rose. Humans decay, they wither and die. Imagine that happening to someone you..." he stopped himself, he had just been about to admit his feelings for her.

"Doctor?"

He thankfully was spared having to give a more detailed answer by a Krillitane swooping down upon them.

* * *

Rose was hiding. It was what she had been reduced to, a pathetic girl hiding from her ex. Why had the Doctor invited Mickey on anyway? Wasn't he happy with just them, she sure was. Maybe he was getting bored with her, just like Sarah Jane. No, he had said he wouldn't do that to her. Rose wondered why. She now knew it was foolish to have thought she was the only one. So what made her different than all the other previous inhabitants of this time and spaceship? Was it possible that the Doctor could return any inkling of her feelings? If he did, why would he invite Mickey aboard? Rose groaned and began to read Return of the King. She could always use that as a distraction from the male inhabitants of the TARDIS. Even though the Doctor was an alien, he was acting confusing and sending mixed signals. _Just like a bloke, _she thought, shaking her head.

* * *

"Ouch! What was that for?" he yelled at his ship. the time lord just got an admonishing hum in reply. The Doctor sighed and put down his screwdriver, it seemed like the TARDIS wasn't going to let him tinker today.

Mickey had wandered down the halls earlier in search of Rose and now the Doctor was alone. He had really mucked things up big time. Why had he invited the idiot on board again? Oh yeah, space. He thought he had needed space from Rose, but he was already regretting what had seemed like a brilliant plan at the time. It had been simple, invite Mickey along and distract him and Rose from what had been scaring him so.

The closeness... Their relationship had gotten so close, so close that he needed Rose like he needed air to breathe. No more thin air, at least he had a respiratory bypass system. Rose was his savior, his light at the end of the tunnel. The fact that he accepted that he loved her did nothing but fan the flames of his fear and desperation. The Doctor knew that if this much pain came just from the thought of losing her, there was no telling what would happen when time curled her ugly fingers around his precious pink and yellow human. He would surely die, if from nothing else than the unwillingness to live.

This revelation terrified him, more than Rose. He'd never needed someone this much before, he had so many companions, but he'd never felt this way. And the Doctor couldn't remember how he had ever lived without her. That is why he panicked and invited Mickey; he needed to stop being so near her. Maybe time apart would soothe the ache of her not being there. Maybe time would be all it took for him to get over these ridiculous feelings. But it was becoming increasingly harder to do so, after their conversation the other day, the Doctor realized that Rose might possibly return some of his feelings. He wanted her to, so badly. But he knew that it was impossible. He was the Destroyer of Worlds, it was doubtful that the universe would allow him to have that much happiness.

The Doctor shook himself out of his dark thoughts as he set the TARDIS controls on random. Hopefully it would be a sufficiently distracting planet.

* * *

Mickey wasn't oblivious, he knew that there was something going on between Rose and the Doctor. Now he just needed to find out what it was. Mickey wasn't being evil, or trying to steal Rose, or some crazy bullshit like that. No Mickey was looking out for his oldest friend in the universe, who also happened to be the girl he loved. He wasn't fooled by the Doctor's charm or good looks. Mickey saw what he was like, flirting with that Sarah Jane, leaving Rose on Christmas. He knew that this alien with crazy hair would only end up hurting Rose like Jimmy Stones, or her dad. She didn't deserve to have another person fail her.


	16. Chapter 16: Five and a Half Hours

**Sorry this one is so short, I have a new one in the works that I had to do lots of research for. Anyway, thank you Talor for being a marvelous Grammar Nazi. ;) Oh! See if you can catch the 11th Doctor reference.**

* * *

A few days after the whole Sarah Jane fiasco Rose made a decision. She was going to get the Doctor's whole backstory. So she determinedly walked to the console room, dragged him by his ear from his tinkering, sat him down in the library, and stared at him.

"What?!" the time lord whined.

"Well, spill." She stated simply, the Doctor stared at Rose very confused. She sighed and clarified. "Tell me about your past companions, you never talked about Sarah Jane." The Doctor's eyes widened. Rose continued quickly, suddenly self conscious. "Unless, you don't want to tell me. I was just thinking that you could tell me, and then I would tell you yeah?"

The Doctor's heart melted, "Of course."

The Doctor told Rose about all his companions and incarnations, how he missed everyone that made their way onto his ship. But he stopped just short of telling her how he felt about her. In turn his pink and yellow companion told him about growing up with a single mom on a council estate, about her red bicycle when she was twelve, and about her strange tutor that wore bowties and tweed when she was thirteen.

The two friends went to sleep happy that night and Rose felt sure that her friend would never leave her.

* * *

He was gone, the Doctor had left.

Rose sat on the floor in front of the broken mirror. Mickey was pacing. Rose knew he was terrified. Because Mickey was terrified, she couldn't let herself give in and believe that the Doctor wasn't coming back. He would come back. That's what Rose had gotten from their conversation in front of the chippy. He didn't want to leave her.

"_Yet…" _That evil voice in her head whispered.

_Shut up. _She internally hissed at it.

"Where is he?, he couldn't have just left us." Mickey had stopped and his voice steadily rose until he was yelling. "We can't fly his stupid box, or maybe he doesn't care! I told you so many times Rose, he doesn't care about you! You're just like a pet to him, he will never feel what you feel! If you don't believe me look at the proof... He ignored you and was all over Sarah Jane, and now he's left you for some pretty French tart! He's never coming back!" Mickey yelled angrily up at the ceiling.

"He will come back eventually, even if he has to wait thousands of years, if not for us then for the TARDIS." Rose answered calmly, making Mickey angry_._

_ How could she be so calm?_

"Even if he does, he'll never be able to find us, he never even checked the name of the space station we're on." Mickey said hopelessly as he sat down next to Rose. She reached over and took his hand.

"It doesn't matter Mickey, he'll find us. He's the Doctor. He can do anything." Rose said with a smile. Mickey looked into her eyes and saw no doubt in them. He sighed.

"Sure."

* * *

3 hours later Rose had gone into the TARDIS and found a deck of cards, now she and Mickey were playing speed.

"Speed!" Rose yelled as she stood up and did a little dance. Mickey pouted.

"No fair, my hand was hurting." he whined. Rose laughed and smiled and it was so contagious that Mickey couldn't help but return his friend's expression.

"don't be such a weenie," she teased as she picked up the pencil and pad of paper that was sitting next to her. The blonde mad a tally mark under her name on the yellow lined paper. "That's twenty-five for Rose, and thirteen for Mickey. You know what that means?" Rose stuck her tongue between her teeth, picked up the pencil and brought it close to her mouth like a microphone as she began singing. "I am the champion my friend! I'll keep on fighting til the end bum bada bum bum!" She couldn't finish because she has laughing so hard, clutching her chest. Mickey smiled and shook his head at his ex-girlfriend's antics.

"Okay, I've had enough of that game, how about a new one?"

* * *

An hour later Rose was laying on the ground looking up at the window showing the stars when Mickey suddenly came bursting out of the TARDIS.

"It's been a bloody 4 and a half hours, he should be here by now... No, he never should have left in the first place. If he loved you he never would have left." he yelled and Rose flinched back as if struck. Mickey knew what he said would hurt but he was too angry to care.

"He'll come back, even if just for the TARDIS, and he doesn't love me." Rose said quietly, this seemed to enrage Mickey further.

"You're right. He loves that French whore. He fell in love with her after knowing her for less than an hour. Does that hurt, Rose? That he's willing to go and live on the slow path and be domestic for a woman he just met, but not for you?" Mickey asked cruelly. Rose swallowed the hurt at how truthful his words were and answered calmly. She knew Mickey didn't mean the things he was saying, he was angry and scared. But she couldn't show what she was feeling; she had to be strong for him.

"It doesn't matter, I understand. He loves her, and anyone he fell in love with must be wonderful." Rose said reasonably. Mickey groaned in frustration and stalked back to the time ship.

Once he was gone Rose let a few stray tears escape. She had been so stupid, thinking she was important. But Mickey was right, who knew what he was doing with Reinnette.

A wolf howled in the back of Rose's head when she thought about someone kissing the Doctor, married to the Doctor. But she shoved the feeling down; she stood by what she said before. If he loved Reinnette she must be fantastic. He only takes the best.

_Shut up! _She scolded herself.

Rose _would not_ be a selfish bitch. She had no claim to the Doctor, he didn't like her like that. She shouldn't have a fit over him actually being happy for once. Rose took the part of her that was jealous and folded it into the tiniest square she could and stuffed it in a mental drawer never to be looked at again.

Rose smiled to herself and wiped away her tears, but immediately frowned again when she examined the other aspects of their situation.

The Doctor was gone. She wanted to believe he would come back, but the odds were not in his favor. Even if he did live on the slow path for thousands of years, he only knew the estimate of where they were and what time period they were in. Rose sighed, she supposed she could try and teach herself how to fly the TARDIS. But she doubted that even if she managed to get them into the time vortex safely she would even be able to land them in the correct century.

Rose sat up and put her head in her hands. The prospects for their future were dismal, it looked like all they could do was wait.

* * *

When Rose heard a very familiar voice she grabbed Mickey and sprinted toward the sound. She found the Doctor coming out of the fireplace. Rose paused for a moment and tried to be angry, but she found that she couldn't. She was just so happy he was back! They hugged and smiled and laughed, but then he left... Again. Rose's shoulders visibly sagged. Mickey evidently noticed because he took her by the shoulder and led her back for some tea.

* * *

When the Doctor returned to the TARDIS, sorrowful and looking forward to Rose comforting him, he found she was not there. When she finally did show up, the Doctor definitely didn't miss the broken look in her eye. When she left he sighed. **I really did muck it up this time, didn't I. **


End file.
